


A New Beginning

by DemonHunterGirl01, jackson_nicole



Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Other, Relationship(s), Shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonHunterGirl01/pseuds/DemonHunterGirl01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is a mysterious and dangerous place especially when you feel like you do not belong there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was an story written between me and jackson_nicole . This chapter has taken us a couple of weeks to write ...We hope you enjoy it!  
> We do not own any of the Tolkien characters except Nyx and Asta.  
> Each chapter is longer than most so we will update as soon as we can.   
> Comment to let us know how you like it!   
> Thanks
> 
> Happy reading <3

There were great advantages to being unimportant. One, being the ability to walk amongst the living as if you were invisible. Emerald eyes hid themselves under the cover of a black cloak. A young girl glided into the small village being careful not to draw attention to herself. She walked down the dirt path of the village listening to the chatter of the townsfolk going about their lives. She walked next to the town pub just enough to hear a strong voice offering pints to the inhabitants of the small building. She rolled her eyes to, ‘Have the coin and waste it on people who won't remember the difference between the moon and sun in the morning.’

She continued walking toward the center of the village where children were running and laughing through the village streets with not a care in the world. They had the kind of joy no king in the entire realm could obtain even with the rarest of gems. She choked back a giggle when she saw one of the young girls trip an older boy, making him collapse face first into the wet ground below them. The children soon ran off further into the village continuing their game of chase. Realizing she was standing in the middle of a road she resumed her search of the village market.The growls of her stomach alerting her of how truly hungry she was.

She sighed in relief when the smell of cooked meat reached her nose almost making her drool on the spot. The merchants were yelling at the passersby trying to get all of the business they could achieve before nightfall. She reached into her pocket, fingering the gold coins that lay against her thigh, while humming to herself eager to get some food. The merchant selling the cooked chicken was elderly woman who seemed to be struggling selling the last of her stock. She walked over to the woman and spoke in a soft tone, “I would like to buy some of this, if I may.”

She pointed to the turner of chicken. The lady nodded exchanging the food for the gold coins the girl held in her hands. The elderly woman once again looked up at her and spoke,“What is your name, miss? We do not often get many travelers in our small village.”

She smiled. “My name is Nyx. I am traveling from the southern kingdom.”

The woman grinned and began to speak of distant relatives she has that lived in villages near there. Nyx chewed on the chicken, half listening half trying not to act like a starved hog. She was just about to bid her farewells to the woman when the sounds of distance screams filled her ears. She lifted her nose and was greeted with the stench of rotting flesh.

“Orcs.” Nyx growled. The elderly woman had already taken off running towards what she guessed was the back of the village. Orcs had started setting fire to the village homes in hopes to draw the town folks out to their slaughter. The smoke began to thicken the air causing many to start coughing and gasping for breath. Nyx covered her nose and mouth with her cloak. She started guiding people towards the back of the village in hopes they would get out in time. Nyx started towards the entrance of the village hoping she could hold off the orcs in time for the rest of the village to get out. Finally, she was able to spot a small group of the orcs at the entrance of the small pub that was just moments before full of people. “Gods I hope they got out in time.”

Before she could take another step towards the group, an ear shattering scream reached her. She ran towards the scream and to her horror an Orc had the body of a woman in his grasp. The woman’s head lay limp on the ground below him.

“MOMMA!” Nyx twisted her head in horror when she saw the young child from before racing towards the orc holding the woman. 

“Oh looky here.. We have a itsy trying to save her mommy.” The Orc grunted. He started to reach out towards the young girl.

“Do not touch her, you filth.” Nyx yelled, walking in front of the girl.

“Oh, you think you’re going to stop me you puny human?” The deformed creature laughed.

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong? I am not human, you disgusting oaf.” She growled yanking off her hood. Nyx smirked while her emerald green eyes shown bright against her pale skin. “Leave this village or you will soon beg me for death.”

The Orc eyes widen and he turned quickly dropping the body like a rag doll against the ground. The young girl tried to run towards her mother before Nyx caught her wrist.

“Child, we need to get you out of this village now.” The young girl started crying harder trying to wrench her hand back. Nyx slowly bent down to look her in the eyes “Your mother tried to protect you. Do not let her death be in vain, young one.”

The girl nodded wiping her eyes.

“What is your name, child.” She asked standing backup.

“My name is Asta.” The young girl whimpered taking Nyx’s outstretched hand once more. Nyx smiled softly before twisting her head at the sudden stomping of orc feet.

“It seems that we may need to quicken our pace, Miss Asta.” Nyx scooped the girl up into her arms and started running towards the outer edge of the village. They halted suddenly when they reached the crowd of frightened villagers on the outskirts of the town. The towns’ people sat in horror while their homes were set ablaze right in front of their eyes. Asta buried her head in the crook of Nyx’s neck whimpering.. She covering her ears in hopes to drown out the screams of the ones left behind. Nyx twisted her head looking away from the scene that lay before her. The townsfolk started scattering quickly in hopes to get away for the coming flames.

“Asta? Asta, I need you to look at me.” Nyx gently sat the crying girl on the ground while cradling her head softly in her hands.The child opened her tear filled eyes staring straight at Nyx.

“Do you have a father? Grandmother? Relative? That we can try and look for.” Asta’s eyes filled with tears once more silently answering the question. Nyx nodded picking the young girl up allowing Asta to bury her head once more into her neck. Nyx sighed looking towards the village screams still echoing from the flames.

“We need to get you as far away from here as we can.” Nyx looked down at Asta. “I need you to hold on tight”

It was only a moment before she felt small arms wrap tightly around her neck. Nyx smiled softly before took off running with a speed that had her cloak whipping behind her. They stopped at the entrance of the forest that lay only a few miles outside the village. Nyx placed Asta, softly, on her feet and grasping her hand tightly. She started walking towards the forest entrance until she was pulled back suddenly. Nyx turned looking at the girl with a curious eye.

“Mommy says there are monsters in the forest… that I should never go there.”

Nyx nodded and spoke softly “I will protect you from any monsters that wish to do you harm… You have my word.”

Before she could reply they heard a yell coming from the direction of the village.

“I need you to trust me, Asta.” The young girl looked hesitantly at Nyx then at the forest once more she nodded softly grasping tightly at her hand. Asta allowed Nyx to guide her into the dark forest not knowing what dangers lurk before them. Night was falling quickly and Asta, falling behind, stumbling and rubbing her eyes. Nyx looked down at her and gave a small sigh, seeing the small girl yawning. She looked around, knowing they still weren’t safe, and knowing she had no other choice.

~

“Can we sleep now?” Asta asked, sleep already thick in her small voice. Nyx knelt down to her and held her tiny face, gently.

“Do you trust me, Asta?” Nyx asked. Asta blinked, sleepily at her and nodded. “And you know I will not hurt you? That I will keep you safe?”

“You saved me from the Orcs.” She said. Nyx nodded and removed her cloak, wrapping it around Asta 

“Then what I need you to do is to not scream. I will not hurt you in this form or the next. You will be able to sleep, but you must. Not. Scream.” Nyx said, firmly.

Asta blinked at her, confused, but nodded. Nyx took a breath and stepped away from her. A low growling came from the back of Nyx’s throat and she began to change. Asta stared in horror as Nyx grew, her clothes tearing off and her skin changing. Nyx’s face grew long, into a snout and her long, thin tongue flicked out. Her skin turned to black and blue scales and she let out a roar, mostly from pain, as she transformed completely, blowing a column of fire into the air. Nyx landed her front legs on the ground and blinked at Asta. Asta clutched the cloak in fear and stared into Nyx’s big emerald eyes. Nyx sniffed at her, lying her head down on the ground.

“What are you? I’m scared.” Asta said, her small voice trembling.

“I will not harm you, Asta.” Nyx said, her voice deep and soothing, with a small purr in her words. “I told you I would keep you safe, and safe is where I’ll keep you. Climb on my back and hang on.”

Asta stepped away from her, trembling in fear.

“Do not be afraid.” Nyx said, moving her snout to nudge at Asta’s torso, gently. Asta reached out a small, shaking hand and laid it on her snout. Nyx closed her eyes and nuzzled against her hand. A small smile pricked Asta’s lips and she patted Nyx’s snout. Nyx opened her eyes and looked at Asta. “Do you trust me?”

Asta nodded.

“Then climb onto my back and sleep.” She said. Asta nodded and went to Nyx’s side. She stopped and looked at her. Nyx looked back and nodded, lowering her body to the ground, so Asta could climb on top of her. Asta crawled to her neck and snuggled closer. She had never ridden a dragon before, let alone actually seen one, so knowing she was about to fly sparked a slight fear in her. “Hang on.”

Nyx roared and took off into the sky. 

~

Over the next 4 years, Nyx grew attached to the girl, never really having a child of her own, and finding a young girl who had no family to speak of, they seemed the perfect match. Nyx taught Asta everything she knew, from the language of dragons to combat. They moved constantly, never staying in a town or village more than a week. More often than not, they found a nice dry cave or built up a shelter in the woods, Nyx shifting into her dragon form to keep Asta warm and dry during the night.

“Asta? Don’t overcook that rabbit.” Nyx said, as she sat on a log near the fire, sharpening her swords.

“I know.” Asta said, turning the rabbit on the spit. She grabbed another bit of wood, tossing it onto the fire. Asta sighed and rested her cheek on her fist, her elbow resting on her knee, as she turned the roasting rabbit. “I do not understand why you cannot cook it yourself. You’re a dragon. One breath and it is done.”

Nyx gave an amused chuckle. Asta always insisted on Nyx using her shifting powers to do things whenever she asked Asta to learn.

“Because you might not always have me around, child. You must learn to fend for yourself.” Nyx said, examining the blade before moving to the next one.

“I can fend just fine, thank you.” Asta said. Nyx shook her head, smirking.

“As you always say.” Nyx said. Asta took the rabbit off the fire and handed it to Nyx. Nyx set down her sword and took out her dagger from her waist, cutting up the meat. She handed some to Asta, who ate it eagerly. Once they finished, Nyx dropped a sword in Asta’s lap and moved to the river. “Come on then.”

Asta smirked. Combat training was her absolute favorite. Asta grabbed the sword and charged Nyx.

“Remember to own a sword; you have to know how to use it." Nyx stated, picking up her sword once more.

“Asta…” She raised her sword. "Show me what you have practiced."

"What? You mean...I have to hit you?" Asta took a step back.

"Yes. Now do it!" Nyx ordered, gettin into defensive position. Asta took a running start with her silver blade in the air slashing hard against the older woman. Nyx blocked each swing and hit that the young one took towards her yelling, “Again!” after each strike.

Time passed fast; the sun sets and the moon began to shine as the two are still training. Asta falls to the ground Nyx’s sword once again at her throat.

“Dead.” Nyx stated, dully, pulling the sword away from the child and reaching down to help her to her feet. Asta sighed and stood.

“I’ll never be as good as you.” Asta said. Nyx gave a small chuckle.

“To be fair, I’ve had much more time to hone my skills than you have. You’re still young. You will learn.” Nyx said, giving her shoulder a small pat as she passed.

Asta grew into a very beautiful young woman. She was strong and tough, as Nyx trained her to be, but she also held fast to the loving heart she always had as a child. She let Nyx take lead on near everything, knowing when to keep quiet and when to act. Her dark hair grew long and curled giving her an almost ethereal look, her features soft and innocent, though she was far from it. She had a very commanding presence, as Nyx did, whenever the two entered a tavern or village, everyone knew who they were, but only Asta truly knew what Nyx was; A secret she would never betray.

“Again!” Nyx shouted at Asta, the two of them drenched in sweat from the day’s practice. Asta was on a bent knee, breathing hard. She glared up at Nyx from under her hair and smirked. She tossed her hair back and cried out as she charged her. Nyx stood, a hand behind her back, holding up her sword and easily deflected Asta’s blows. Nyx spun to avoid a strike and hit the flat side of her sword against Asta’s back, making her cry out and stumble forward. Asta hissed as she turned to Nyx, twirling the sword in her hand, a smirk still on her face. Nyx smirked at her, waiting.

“You strike too soon, Asta!” Nyx shouted. “Learn your timing.”

Asta took a breath and lunged at her again, this time the two locking into a fierce combat. Blow after blow was struck, the clashing of steel echoing through the woods. The dance continued until Asta realized how to gain the upper hand and took it. She did three quick strikes, knocking Nyx’s sword from her hand and kicking at her leg, crying out as she did so. Nyx buckled to a knee and shot her head up, Asta’s sword at her neck. She looked up at Asta, who smiled proudly, breathing hard.

“Dead.” Asta said, chuckling. Nyx smiled as Asta extended a hand. Nyx took it and she pulled her up. Nyx exhaled and nodded.

“Good.” She said. “Practice has paid off. I am proud of you.”

Asta smiled, still panting softly, and slid her sword into its sheath. Nyx grabbed her sword and went back to their camp. Asta sighed and followed, grabbing her water pouch and taking a swig. Nyx grabbed a pot and went to the river, scooping up some water. She came back over and doused the fire. Asta gave a soft sigh, knowing that meant it was time to move on. They both packed up their belongings and headed down the path to the next village.

They came upon the village of Bree and slipped into the Prancing Pony Inn. Nyx went to the man at the front and said, “I’d like a room.”

The man looked up at her. “Name?” He asked, opening a leather bound book. Nyx glanced back at Asta.

“Nyx.” She said. The man looked at her.

“S’there a last name that goes w’that?” The man asked.

“Hill.” She lied. The man eyed her and then said, “Said your name was Nyx?”

Nyx raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Yes.” She said. The man dug around and produced a folded up slip of parchment.

“I was told to give you this.” He said. Nyx took it and opened it, reading it. She took a breath and nodded. She looked back up at him and said, “Thank you.”

Nyx turned and marched out of the inn. Asta blinked and hesitated for a moment before following her.

“What was that? Where are we going?” Asta asked.

“Leaving.” Nyx said.

“Yes. As I can see. Why?” Asta prodded.

“I’ve been left a message from Gandalf.” Nyx said. Asta blinked.

“Gandalf.  _ The _ Gandalf?”

“Yes, Asta.  _ The _ Gandalf. Now keep your mouth shut and follow me.” She said, sharply.

~

Three days passed with incessant questions from Asta, and Nyx could no longer bear it. She turned on Asta, her eyes glowing their emerald green and Asta stopped in her tracks and clamped her mouth shut. She stormed to her and shoved the note into her hand.

“Will you  _ please _ be quiet?!” Nyx hissed, glancing around them. She gave Asta a look and turned to head on. Asta followed as she opened the note.

* _ Nyx. You and your companion are to meet me at the House of Elrond in Rivendale before midsummer’s moon. This is a matter most urgent and you should not take this request lightly. Gandalf _ * Asta blinked and stopped, once more. She looked up at Nyx.

“Rivendale? We’re for Rivendale? City of the Elves?” Asta said, excitement on her voice and a smile on her face. Nyx stepped onto a boulder and sighed, turning to her.

“You had best wipe that smile off of your face, child.” Nyx said, firmly. Asta blinked. “This is not a request on the whim of an old wizard. Gandalf would only call upon me  _ and _ you if this was of the utmost importance. I do not know why he has called me, but he has.”

“Yes, Nyx.” Asta said, folding up the parchment and sticking it in her pocket. Nyx nodded and turned and they trudged on.

~

They reached Rivendale and were immediately escorted to Elrond’s chambers, where Gandalf stood waiting. He turned and smiled warmly at them.

“Nyx. It has been a long time, my dear.” Gandalf said. Nyx swept herself into a low bow, Asta following suit.

“It has.” She stood and said, “Why have you called us?”

“You ask because I have requested the presence of your child as well.” Gandalf stated. Nyx glanced at Asta and smiled, lightly.

“Yes.” She said. Gandalf nodded and led the two out of the room. They followed the wizard until laughter and music met their ears. As they came closer, Nyx saw a company of dwarves dancing around and eating their fill, ale spilling from their cups. Nyx’s lip curled as she gazed upon the sight. “Dwarves.”

“Yes.” Gandalf said. He turned to her and said in a low voice, “They do not know what you are. Best to keep that secret until necessary.”

“Why are we here, Gandalf? You think I do not know who these dwarves are?” Nyx glanced out, her gaze lingering on a dark haired dwarf that seemed to stand much taller above the rest. “ _ Thorin Oakenshield _ . He will not take lightly to my condition, nor will he want such travelling with him.”

“Which is why it is a secret best kept to yourselves.” He said, glancing at Asta. Asta nodded. Gandalf nodded and murmured, looking between the two before turning and calling, “Company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

The dwarves quieted and turned. Asta looked among the dwarves, an eyebrow raised. Her gaze caught the stare of another dark haired dwarf. Almost Thorin’s twin, only younger, her stared at Asta, a small smile on his lips. Asta blinked and quickly looked away from him, stealing a few quick glances at him.

“This is Nyx of the southern kingdom and her daughter Asta.” Gandalf said, sweeping his arm to indicate the two. Nyx held her head high as she swept her eyes over the company. There was one that stood out; he was no dwarf, by indication of his absence of a beard. He also seemed to be much less rugged and rough.  _ A Hobbit. _ She thought. She was not accustomed to the scent of Hobbit, but she could tell he did not share the same stench that came from the dwarves.

“And why are they here?” Thorin asked, pushing his way to the front.

“I have called them. Nyx is a very skilled warrior, her daughter trained in the same. They have had their dealings with dragons. They would be most beneficial to your cause.” Gandalf said. Thorin scoffed and looked them over.

“They are women.” He said.

“Would you say such of your own kinswomen?” Nyx shot. Asta’s eyes shot to her, hand gripped on the hilt of her dagger, ready to defend her. Thorin looked at her, a small smirk slowly creeping over his face. “You may not know me, but I certainly know you, Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror. If you truly wish to defeat Smaug and reclaim your throne...Believe me, you will need our help.”

Gandalf cut Thorin off before he could speak again. “I suggest...That we seek Lord Elrond’s council now.” He said, giving Thorin a knowing look. Never taking his gaze from Nyx, Thorin nodded and beckoned a short, white haired dwarf. Gandalf nodded and turned, walking away, Thorin following him. The white haired dwarf came up to them, smiling warmly.

“Apologies for my cousin. Balin. At your service, my ladies.” He said, giving them a small bow before following after Gandalf and Thorin. Nyx nodded her head in reply to the small dwarf. She looked over at Asta and laughed when she realized her young companion was all but drooling at the magnificent feast that was laid before them. 

“If you would not mind, we have traveled a long way and are quite hungry. May we join you in your feast?” Nyx asked.

“Of course m'lady. There is plenty to feed us all two times over.” A ginger haired dwarf spoke. He stood from his place at the table and pulled out chairs for the two. Nyx nodded towards Asta giving her permission to enjoy the feast. 

_ Thank you! _ Asta mouthed in excitement, as she walked quickly to the chair that sat near the young dark haired dwarf. Nyx walked to the chair that was nearest the railing overlooking the mountains.  

“Well, considering we have already been introduced. What may we call you?”Asta asked glancing quickly beside her then back at her food. The two youngest stood quickly nearly knocking the table on its side. 

“Kili and Fili. At your service.” They spoke in union while mock bowing. Kili winked at Asta when he heard her giggling at their spectacle. The duo sat down once again and continued eating. 

“I am Nori and this is my brother Ori.” Another dwarf spoke at the farthest end of the table. He was pointing at what looked to be the smallest of the dwarves. Nyx smiled at him sweetly receiving a small wave in reply. The rest continued with the introductions till it was the hobbit’s turn to introduce himself. 

“My name is Bilbo. I hail from the Shire not far from the south kingdoms if I am correct. You are both humans, yes? ” He said, eyeing Nyx as he sat hastily back down in his seat.  

“That is correct Mr. Bilbo.” Asta answered, quickly, in hopes to not draw any more attention to the question. Nyx nodded towards her in thanks motioning to her to change the subject quickly. 

~

Nightfall fell quickly over Rivendale, coating the city in the light of the midsummer’s moon. The company sat idly around the guest quarters of the palace. Many were sleeping while others played cards to pass the time. 

“YES!” Asta grinned, throwing her cards down, once more, winning for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Aye, that’s it. The lass has to be cheating.” Dwalin grumbled, standing up reaching over to her cards looking them over before giving a huff and walking away. Asta giggled and gathered the cards, dealing them out.

“Not cheating. I would never.” Asta said, sweetly. “I just had a very good teacher.”

She stole a quick glance at Nyx, who sat by the fire. Nyx smirked at her, as she watched the exchange.

“So, Miss Nyx, it seems that your daughter is enjoying herself.” Bofur said, slightly amused and giving a small smirk.

“It certainly seems that way. I am glad for her. It has been many months since she has been able to socialize with others.” Nyx smiled once again glancing at the laughing Asta who had just splashed water from her cup in Kili’s face.

“We are a group of wanderers ourselves.” Bofur spoke, softly, looking into the fire. “We haven’t had much of home ourselves. Though, the young ones do not remember having a home at all.” 

Nyx glanced at Asta. “I know what you mean.” 

Before Bofur could reply the door slammed open revealing a furious Thorin and concerned  looking Balin. 

“Gather your things we leave before dawn.” Thorin said, his voice booming, while grabbing for  his weapons. 

“Where is Gandalf?” Nyx questioned, standing from her place by the fire. 

“That does not concern you. If you wish to join our company gather your things. We will not be delayed because of you.” Thorin glared harshly at both Nyx and Asta. 

“Watch your tone you little...” Nyx began before Asta raced over to cover her mouth. 

“We will be ready.” Asta smiled pulling a struggling Nyx outside. “You have to control yourself, Nyx. You can not shift in front of them yet. Not to mention Elrond will not take kindly to a  _ dragon _ in his house!” 

Nyx nodded, licking at Asta. “Do not put your hand on my mouth again.” Nyx laughed as Asta quickly wipes her hand clean on her trousers while making a face. The girls soon followed the company out of Rivendale to begin their journey towards the Misty Mountain.

~

The trek up the mountains was long and tedious for the large group to endure on their own. Asta, who was not used to such freezing temperatures, would switch from curling against Nyx to encasing herself between Kili and his brother, though they each only reached to about her shoulder.

“Keep your wits about you...There is a storm approaching!” Thorin hollered over the rising winds. The group drew closer together in hopes that the wind would not knock them over the edge. Thunder echoed across the sky as lightning returned its beckoning call. The sky lit up a brilliant white color as the lightning struck the side of the mountain. 

“We must find shelter!” Thorin bellowed while Dwalin pulled a falling Bilbo from the edge. 

“Rock!” Bofur screamed, pointing up toward the sky at a boulder coming straight at the group. Nyx grabbed closely to Asta, preparing to shift. It crashed into the mountain right above the group's trail shattering to pieces. 

“Hold on everyone!” The group held tightly to the stone wall.

“This is no thunderstorm! It’s a thunder battle! Look!” Bawlin screamed pointing above them at the sky.

“The legends are true! Giants stone Giants! Bofur yelled in awe on the battle in front of them.

“Take cover or you’ll fall.” Thorin screamed, pulling Bofur towards him. Nyx shifted enough to allow herself to dig her claws into the side of the mountain. She wrapped her arm tightly around Asta keeping her steady. The mountain began to pull away from itself separating the company. Asta watched as Kili flung himself over to the two grabbing her hand. 

“You have to jump!” He yelled, pulling her towards the edge. Asta looked at Nyx hesitantly before allowing Kili to toss her to the edge. Nyx closed her eyes retracting her claws from the wall before taking a running start jumping over the stone gap. They quickly catch up with the group who were entering a dark cave to get away from the battle. 

“Everyone in?” Bawlin questioned when the last of the company filed into the cavern. Nyx hugged Asta softly while checking her for injuries. 

“Are you alright?” She asked pulling her towards the fire that Bifur was setting up. 

“Yes! I am fine, Nyx.” Asta laughed pushing her off slightly “You are such a mother hen.” 

Nyx stuck her tongue out and went to hang their coats on a rock to dry beside the others. 

~

The company settled in, resting before they started off the next day. Nyx waited until she was sure everyone was asleep before stepping outside into the moonlight. She double checked to make sure no one was watching, and she opened her shirt, ever so slightly, to let the moonlight shine on her. She shifted, if only to let her scales breathe in the cool night air. She closed her eyes and sighed, happily. Asta watched from inside the cave and smiled. She hated that Nyx had to conceal herself so. The Nyx she knew was the one she was when it was just the two of them, when they travelled and found a large cave, enough for her to shift into her true self.

Asta was rather fond of Nyx as a dragon. She was much more the free spirit Asta always knew she was. But portraying herself as human took much more out of her, giving her, her hardened and commanding air. Nyx shifted back to her human skin and laced up her shirt, sitting down, against the rocks, staring at the moonlight and longing to be flying among the clouds. Kili came up behind Asta and watched her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Startled, Asta ripped her dagger from her waist and slammed Kili against the wall, holding it to his throat. Kili was as equally startled, then gave a soft laugh. Asta sighed and closed her eyes, putting her knife away.

“Kili.” She breathed.

“Apologies. I did not mean to frighten you." Kili said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You did not frighten me. You startled me. And you got lucky. Any more startled and you'd be starin' at your insides." Asta hissed at him, turning back to face outside. Kili chuckled and straightened himself. Asta glanced back at him. “What are you doing?”

“I saw you get up. I got worried.” Kili said with a shrug. Asta blinked and looked away.

“I’m fine. I just needed some air.” She said, keeping a trained eye on Nyx, in case she decided to act impulsively. Kili nodded and moved to lean against the rock across from her.

“Some air is good. I’ll join you.” He said, crossing his arms and tossing her a rather flirtatious smirk. Asta watched him and gave a small giggle, shaking her head.

“You know, you’re nothing like your uncle.” She said, tossing a stray curl out of her face. Kili shrugged.

“He’s lost more than we have.” Kili said. He looked into the cave at Thorin, sleeping on the ground. His voice turned sympathetic. “His grandfather went mad, father went missing, lost his home, his birthright…”

Asta blinked and watched him. She had her share of dwarvish company, and she had never seen one so sad and downtrodden before.

“All because of a dragon, he lost his home.” Kili said. Asta bit her lip and glanced back out at Nyx, who was playing with herself, shifting her nails from fingernails to claws and giggling to herself. Asta looked back at Kili, who stared at the ground. “I never really knew my grandfather and great-grandfather. I was only a lad when Smaug attacked. Fili remembers more than me, though he never talks about it.”

Kili looked up at Asta, who shared the same look of emotion. She swallowed hard, those faint memories of her first meeting with Nyx flashing through her mind. “I lost my mother when I was young.” She said, softly. Kili shifted and watched her.

“How old?” He asked.

“6.” She said. Kili scrunched up his face, watching her.

“I thought…” Kili stole a glance out to Nyx, who had thankfully appeared human. He looked back at Asta and said, “I thought Nyx was your mother…”

Asta looked at him and blinked, silently cursing herself. “She is. She’s like a mother to me.” Asta sighed and shifted, staring out of the cave.

“Orcs attacked my village. I came upon one of them when I realized he had my mother in his hands. The orc would have attacked me and killed me as well, if Nyx hadn’t been there. She fought him off and saved me.” Asta said, looking back at the young dwarf. “She’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a constant mother. She treats me as her daughter. Teaches me, feeds me, protects me. I have no other family. At least none that I am aware of.”

“I’m sorry.” Kili said, reaching out a hand to her. Asta smiled, lightly, and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kili gave her a warm smile and said, “Shall we go back in?”

Asta gave a giggle and nodded. The two retreated back into the cave and settled, talking quietly amongst themselves. After a while, Bilbo, who couldn’t find sleep, stood and packed up his things.

“Where are you going, hobbit?” Nyx whispered walking back into the cave her eyes glancing about at the sleeping figures.

“Back to Rivendale.” He said, softly slinging his pack over his shoulder and walking toward the the cave entrance. 

“You can’t leave now.” She grabbed at his pack. “We are in this together.”

“I’m really not...Thorin said I should never have came” He snatched his bag away from her grasp.. “He is right...I should never of went out my door. “ 

“You are homesick.” Bofur interjected standing next to Nyx. “ I understand.”

“No you don’t….You..are wanderers. You are used to this.” Bilbo pointed to the makeshift beds. “Never staying in one place...never belonging anywhere.” 

Nyx’s eyes widened, shaking with anger, as she stepped up to Bilbo sharply. 

“What gives you the…” Nyx’s words cut of by Bofur’s.

“You’re right...we don’t belong anywhere…” Bofur spoke softly looking over the company. “We wish you all the luck in the world Master Baggins...I really do.” 

Bofur pat him on the shoulder. Bilbo smiled softly at the pair and turned toward the entrance preparing for his journey back.

“Bilbo...What’s that?” Nyx asked pointing towards the bright light coming from his coat. Bilbo looks down pushing his jacket aside to see his sword glowing a bright blue. Bilbo looks at them in horror as a loud booming comes from beneath their feet. 

“Look!” Asta called, getting to her feet and pointing to the floor where large cracks were beginning to form. 

“It’s a door...” Nyx whispered, in horror, looking over at Thorin who stared at her with wide eyes.

“Wake up.Everyone wake up!” Thorin bellowed jumping to his feet scrambling trying to pull everyone away from the cracks. 

Nyx yelled when the floor under her disappeared and Thorin reached for her hand, but before anyone could react the entire floor beneath them collapsed. It sent them spiraling down a dark tunnel leading to what they feared was their death. It was only a few moments later that the company fell into what seemed like a giant basket. They were a tangled mess groaning from pain and nausea. 

“Your...Knee...Is in my back you big buffoon.” Asta hissed to Bombur, who was laying awkwardly on top of her. 

“Goblins!” Thorin shouted.

Goblins were running towards the the group laughing and singing. Everyone tried to untangle and get away, but there was to many of them. Asta was roughly grabbed by her arms while Kili failed miserably trying to get to her. One goblin yanked at Nyx hair trying to pull her towards him and loud growl erupted from her throat. The goblins were yelling and taunting them with a ear splitting song that made the company feel like their ears were bleeding. 

_ “Clap, snap, the black crack…Grip, grab, pinch, and nab ...Batter and beat…”  _ They pulled the group farther and farther down the tunnel. _  “Make ‘em stammer and squeak ...Pound pound, far …underground…Down, down, down in Goblin Town”  _ They finally came to a halt in front a large wooden throne that held the Goblin King and all his glory. The king stood up stepping on a few of his followers that stood before him. Nyx flinched at the crunch of their bones beneath his feet. He held his staff high in the air then slamming it down hard with a large crack. 

“Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom? Spies?! Thieves?!  _ Assassins?! _ ” He roared, making the floor below them shake.

“Stand your ground.” Thorin whispered, harshly, to the company. 

“Dwarves, Your Maleficence.” The goblin, holding Nyx said. “And humans too!”  

The King growled in response, while glaring at the company and took another step towards them.

“We found them on the front porch.” One of the goblins giggled. 

“Well, don’t just stand there. Search them!” The king bellowed. The goblins immediately started to search the group taking their weapons and armor. Nyx head butted the one reaching for her sword. 

“I will rip your head of your filthy body if you touch me one more time.” She growled reaching for her sword.

“Enough ” The goblin king screeched “Why are you trespassing in my kingdom?” 

He waited for a response, but the company did not say a word. “Very, well. If they do not wish to talk, we will make them squawk!” He laughed while the crowd of goblins cheered around them. 

“Bring up the mendler...” He shouted swinging his staff around. “Bring the bone crusher!” 

The goblins cheered once more while dragging the huge wooded machines to the front. 

“We will start with the women…” He pointed at Nyx. “She is a feisty one. Bring her.” 

Nyx twisted and turned trying to pull out of their grasps. Asta’s screams for her echoed over the goblins cheers. Nyx closed her eyes while her body began to slowly shift.

“Stop!” Nyx’s eyes shot open as she looked behind her at the voice. It was Thorin. He stood in front of the company looking straight at her then glaring at the king. 

“Well, well, well. Look who it is?” Thorin kept the same angered expression on his face while the king spoke.

“Thorin. Son of Thrain, Son of Thror. King Under the Mountain.” The goblin king bowed carelessly to Thorin. “Oh, wait, I am forgetting something….You don’t have a mountain.”

He chuckled, falling back on to his throne with a loud crunch. 

“And you’re no king...which makes you…” The King paused. “Nobody really.” 

“He is more a king than you are you, filthy, fat carcass.” Nyx spat from the side. “You are a pathetic excuse of a king and are no better than the worms beneath our feet.” 

The Goblin king growled, walking towards her grabbing her by the hair lifting her up to his face.  “No one speaks to me like that, you human filth!” 

He spit in her face and moved to toss her over the edge.

“Let her go!” Thorin threatened, grabbing his sword from a goblin and unsheathed it. The goblins then began screeching at the sight of the sword. The king tossed Nyx making her crash into the company as he raced to climb on his throne. 

“I know that sword..” He pointed at Thorin in fear. “It is the Goblin cleaver.” 

Thorin pulled Nyx up from the ground and stood in front of her. 

“The very same sword that wiped out our kind for years...Those elves created it.” A goblin shouted backing away from the group. The company quickly grabbed their weapons from the retreating goblins and took a defence stance. 

“Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all” The king bellowed from his throne. The battle began as the goblin swarmed the company. They slashed and killed as many as they could but, the goblins kept coming.

“There are too many of them.” Asta yelled, as her back collided with Nyx’s. “I think you need to shift. There isn't any other choice.” 

Nyx nodded and closed her eyes, but a bright light suddenly bursts into the room. Gandalf stood before them with his staff raised high. 

“Follow me! Quick! “ Gandalf shouted, taking off running down a bridge. The company followed quickly after him all the while slashing at goblins that approached them. They kept running, but halted when a wall of boulders sat in front of them. 

“Push!” Dwalin yelled, shoving himself against the stone. The company followed suit pushing the boulders as hard as they could. The stone started rolling before them squishing the goblins that laid before it.  

“We are almost there!” Gandalf assured them, as they quickly approach a bridge that lead to their exit. Before they reached the bridge the Goblin king burst up from beneath it, shattering it to pieces. 

“You thought you could escape me?” The king laughed “What are you going to do now, wizard?”

Gandalf rolled his eyes and poked the king in the eye sharply making him howl in pain. He then swiped the king’s stomach with his sword. 

“That’ll do it.” The king spoke softly, looking down before tumbling off the ledge making the ground beneath the company crumble. They screamed as they went tumbling down the shaft with no way of stopping. They finally crashed at the bottom on top of corpses of of different creatures and goblins. 

“That could have been worse.” Bofur stated picking himself up from the ground. Before he could take another step the body of the goblin king crashed landed on top of them.

“You just had to say it didn’t you?” Asta growled while picking herself up from under the goblin’s head. 

“No time for rest...Look above!” Gandalf pointed towards the waves of goblins racing towards them. “This way! There is one thing to save us, Daylight!” 

Asta’s eyes widen as she glances over at Nyx. 

_ I’ll be okay. _ Nyx mouthed to her. 

The company followed him up through a cavern towards where they see light shining through the cracks in the rock. They all tumble out of the cave and on to the grass outside.

“Is everyone accounted for?” Gandalf asks while counting the heads he could see.”Wait where is Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?” 

The company looked around, equally wondrous. Gandalf spoke louder, “Where is our Hobbit?!”

“Curse the Halfling! Now he’s lost?!” Dwalin shouted.

“I thought he was with Dori!” Gloin said. Dori gave him a rather indignant look and said, “Don’t blame me!”

“Well, where did you last see him?” Gandalf asked, going to the dwarf.

“I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us.” Nori said.

“And what happened, exactly?” Gandalf asked, becoming more and more concerned for his dear friend. “Tell me!”

“I will tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again.” Thorin stated harshly while picking himself off the ground. “He is long gone.”

A silence went through the group, each of them looking at the other, some with the sense of loss at Bilbo, other's not too sure.

“No. He isn’t.” Bilbo said walking out from behind a nearby tree. The company turned and sighed in relief to see Bilbo, all the more so to see him unharmed. ”He is here.” 

“Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf said, relieved. “I’ve never been so happy to see anyone in my life.”

“Bilbo!” Asta ran to hug the hobbit nearly knocking him over. “How did you get passed the Goblin?” 

“What does it matter? He is back.” Gandalf smiled patting Bilbo on the shoulder. 

“It matters. I want to know.” Thorin spoke. Bilbo turned to him. “Why did you come back?”

“Look, I know you doubt me. You always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. That’s where I belong. That’s home.” Bilbo said. “And that’s why I came back, because...You don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.”

Before Thorin could reply a loud howl erupted from behind them, followed by Orcs shouting in Quenya. They turned and looked around.

“Out of the frying pan…” Thorin stated, slowly looking at Nyx.

“And into the fire.” She replied taking up her sword. 

“Run. Run!” Gandalf bellowed as he and the company took off running down the hill. The wargs howled behind them as they closed in and the sun faded behind the mountain. The wargs caught up to them and the dwarves, Nyx and Asta began to fight them off. They ran and fought until they came to the cliff’s edge. Gandalf turned and shouted, “Up! Into the trees!”

Everyone quickly climbed the large tree, getting as high as they could so the wargs could not reach them.

“They’re coming!” Thorin shouted, shoving Nyx up the trunk along with Fili and Kili. Asta pulled them up, Nyx helping Thorin and Bilbo into the tree. Kili laid a protective arm over Asta, though she shoved against him slightly, ready just as much as he was to fight. As they watched the wargs under them, jumping and nipping at the branches and their low hanging feet, a pale, White Orc atop a white warg slowly sauntered up onto a large rock, surveying his scene. Thorin turned, his eyes widening in shock. Nyx looked at him, then followed his gaze. She knew the White Orc well. He was the reason she was left as an outcast, doomed to roam Middle Earth and never truly belonging anywhere.

“Azog.” Thorin said, softly. Nyx’s face twitched, itching to shift and kill the orc once and for all.

“Do you smell it?” Azog said in Quenya. “The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it...Thorin son of Thrain.”

“It cannot be…” Thorin spoke, softly. Nyx glanced at Thorin.

“Keep your head, Thorin…” She whispered to him. Azog pointed his spear at Thorin and shouted again in Quenya, giving a command for his minions to attack. The other wargs took off, barking and howling as they jumped up trying to drag the dwarves, Nyx, Asta and Gandalf down. They clawed their way up the trees, making them sway, the branches breaking off. One by one, they slowly took town the trees, making them knock into each other until the company jumped to the final tree left standing, on the very edge of the cliff. Azog chuckled, triumphantly, as he watched the wargs attempt to bring down the last tree.

Gandalf grabbed a pine cone, twirling it around his staff, lighting it on fire, and chucked it down. The fire spread on the dry ground, making the wargs back away in fear. They barked and growled as they backed away. Gandalf grabbed another pinecone and set it ablaze, then grabbed a third, lighting it from the second and dropped it down to Fili. Taking Gandalf’s lead, Bilbo and the other's grabbed pinecones and lit them from each other's. They tossed the flamed pinecones down, some hitting the wargs and setting them on fire, other's rolling along the ground, setting it even more ablaze than it already was. 

As Azog watched the scene he roared in anger. The company cheered, thinking they had bested the Orcs when, suddenly, they began to tilt. The tree slowly fell, but some of the roots still ran deep in the earth. They clung the the tree and its branches, but Ori slipped and began to fall, but managed to catch himself on his brother, Dori’s, boot, clinging to him. The tree began to buckle under the weight of the company, and Asta lost her grip from the jolt. She cried out as she slipped. Kili swung out to grab her hand and hold her to the branch as she regained her hold.

“Mister Gandalf!” Dori shouted, as he starts to lose his grip on the tree branch. Gandalf quickly swung his staff down to him while Dori grabbed the end of it. 

Thorin looked up, seeing Azog’s smug grin. He stared at him with an intensity and slowly rose, sword in hand. He walked down the trunk of the tree, headed for the Orc. The company watched in horror, unsure of their leader’s thoughts, as he strolled through the fire, breaking into a run. Azog shouted to his warg, and the beast charged Thorin, knocking him to the ground. Nyx cried out and swung herself up and charged the Orc, shouting madly in Quenya. Azog turned and let out an amused chuckle, recognizing her.

“You filthy abomination.” He hissed at her. “So you’ve survived all these years? Now it has come to an end.”

Nyx shouted as she launched herself at him. Azog easily deflected her attack, knocking her to the side. Her head struck a rock, hard, and went limp, unconscious. Asta’s eyes widened as she saw Nyx fall.

“NO!” She screamed, shoving out of Kili’s hold on her and scrambling to stand.

“Asta! Don’t!” Fili shouted. She didn’t listen, causing Kili to swear under his breath as, he too, climbed up and followed her. Azog turned back to Thorin, who had stood back up and faced him. Asta ran to Nyx, shaking her gently and screaming for her to wake up. Tears streamed down her face. Kili rushed to her.

“Asta.” He said, softly. A roar came from behind them.They turned to find another Orc astride a warg heading for them, with wild wargs following. Asta and Kili stood around Nyx, protectively as they fought them off.

As Azog and Thorin fought, it was a losing battle for Thorin. Azog charged him and swung his spear, connecting to his face, knocking him back down. Balin shouted for him, Bilbo watching in horror. Something came over the Hobbit and he stood, taking a few steps. Azog’s warg turned and enclosed it’s mouth around Thorin, it’s sharp teeth taking hold, making Thorin cry out in pain. Dwalin tried to climb up to stand on the tree trunk as well, but the branch snapped under him and swung. Thorin struck the warg, hard, on it’s face, the warg then tossing Thorin to the side as if he were a mere plaything. He landed on the rock and rolled a ways, lying there, almost stunned.

“Bring me the dwarf’s head.” Azog spoke to the orc beside him. The orc nodded and went for Thorin, who lay helpless on the ground. Bilbo saw this, and pulled his sword from its’ sheath, the blade glowing a brilliant blue. The orc approached Thorin and began to aim, resting its’ blade on Thorin’s throat. Thorin grabbed for his sword, in attempt to either kill the orc or fend off its’ blow, but the hilt was out of reach. As the orc raised its’ axe to strike, Bilbo suddenly flew into him, knocking him to the ground. Azog was startled by the Hobbit and perturbed that he still did not have Thorin’s head severed. The orc pinned Bilbo to the ground and raised a hand to stick his sword into him, but Bilbo struck out at the orc and pushed him to his back, stabbing him.

Thorin turned to watch the Hobbit, but then fell back, losing consciousness and passing out. Bilbo stumbled to stand between Thorin and the White Orc, holding up his sword, ready to strike. He swung out, wildly at him as he, and others, slowly approached. 

Across the way, Asta and Kili were locked in battle, trying to protect an unconscious Nyx. One of the orcs knocked her sword from her and struck her, slicing a deep wound across her shoulder. Asta cried out in pain and fell back, collapsing onto Nyx’s body, holding her injured arm. Kili turned at her cry and charged the orc, as he raised his sword to finish her off. Kili shouted as he jumped and knocked the orc off his warg, stabbing it in the head. He pushed the orc off the cliff for good measure and went to Asta.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Asta nodded, giving a grimace and a stiff whimper of pain. Kili helped her stand as more orcs and wargs moved in to attack. Surrounded and defenseless, they stayed close to Nyx. Suddenly loud, and many, war cries sounded as the remaining dwarves ran forth and attacked, beating them back.

Gandalf watched, proud of the company, though he still held up two dwarves with his staff. He looked down and saw Dori’s hands slip off the staff. A moth flew by and Gandalf knew he needn't worry. As the brother's fell, an eagle flew in from the darkness and caught them. More eagles flew in, taking out the wargs and orcs, tossing them off the cliff and slamming the trees on them. Azog roared in anger as he watched. An eagle flew in and gingerly picked up the fallen dwarf and carried him off. The eagles grabbed the dwarves and dropped them onto each other to carry them off. An eagle came up behind Asta and Kili, picking up Nyx as gently as they did Thorin. Asta shouted at the eagle as it flew off before one came to grab her and Kili, dropping them onto their own eagles.

They picked the tree clean of all dwarves before it toppled over the side. Gandalf jumped from the falling tree and landed on his eagle, and the company were carried off into the night. Azog watched as they flew away, roaring in anger. The eagles soared over the top of the clouds, the new day sun cresting above it. Fili looked around for his uncle and saw him, lying motionless, in one of the eagle's’ claws.

“Thorin!” He shouted. Kili turned to look as well with fear and anger in his eyes. His eyes slowly drifting to Asta who was struggling to see Nyx who was far ahead of the rest. The eagles soon descended and began to drop the group off to the ground one by one.  

“Nyx!” Asta took off towards her body the moment her feet touched ground, with Ori following close behind her, taking supplies out of his bag. Asta gathered Nyx into her arms, shaking her slightly, tears falling from her eyes. 

“Please wake up…” She begged, leaning her forehead against Nyx’s.

“Thorin!" Gandalf shouted, rushing over to him and he starts to whisper a spell, placing his hand over Thorin's forehead. The dwarf prince soon fluttered his eyes open and breathed in deeply.

"...The Halfling?"

"It is alright, Thorin. Bilbo is safe..."

Bilbo sighed at Thorin, relief that he was safe and alive.

"You!" Thorin shouted, getting to his feet.

Bilbo looks at Thorin, the other dwarves backing up from him.

"What were you doing? You could have gotten yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden?" He asked, slowly walking over to Bilbo and Bilbo took a deep breath, knowing that he was angry with him of how foolish he was.

"You would have never survive in the wild! You have no place among us." Thorin then took a deep breath. "...and I've never been more wrong in all my life." 

Thorin hugged Bilbo close, which he was very surprised of the reaction. In fact, he wasn't thinking that Thorin would do this at all or interact like this. But Bilbo was relieved. Thorin smiled, relief and glad that the burglar was safe and still with them. Then he pulled away, looking at Bilbo. "I'm sorry if I doubted you."

"Don't be...I would have doubted myself as well."

Thorin smiled, and then noticed their surroundings. "Where are we?" He asked, Gandalf walking up to him.

"It seems that they brought us here for a reason." Thorin then stilled. “Where were Nyx and Asta?”

"Where is she? Where is Nyx?" Thorin asked frantically looking around then spotting the three off to the side.

Gandalf sighed sadly. "...I am afraid...that her wounds were much more severe than yours, Thorin..."

He then saw Nyx's body, which was inclosed in Asta’s arms.  He ran towards her bending down beside them taking her softly from a reluctant Asta. Gandalf whispered a spell running his hands down the length of her body. The company held their breath in wait.  Asta buried her head into her knees crying, while Kili put a comforting arm around her.

“Asta.”  Asta’s eyes shot up and she quickly went to Nyx’s, side grabbing her hand.

“She is beside you, Nyx.” Thorin says in relief softly brushing Nyx’s bangs away from her face.  

She breathed in a shaky breath before fluttering her eyes open slowly. "Thorin?"

"Oh, Nyx..."  Asta hugged her gently and yet tightly at the same time, breathing a deep, shaky breath. Nyx groaned a bit in pain, her body sore and her vision still a bit of a blur.

“She is still very weak.” Gandalf spoke quietly tugging Asta off of her to give her room to breathe.  Nyx slowly placed a hand where Thorin was rubbing the side of her head.

“I am okay.” Nyx smiled slowly lifting herself up wincing every few moments. Thorin grabbed her hand helping to Nyx to her feet then wrapping her arm around her shoulder in support.  The company began to cheer once more hugging each other in relief.

Bilbo looked up past the group with a smile forming on his face. “Is that what I think it is?” he questioned. The company turned, the dwarves slowly moving forward to marvel at a long awaited sight.

“Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarven kingdoms of the middle earth. Gandalf said, as he looked into the distance.

“Our home.” Thorin spoke, a smile on his face as he glanced at Nyx. A bird flew past them alerting the attention of one of the dwarves.

“A raven.” Ori exclaimed. “The birds are returning to the mountain!”  

He raced to the edge looking out over the cliff.

“That, my dear Ori, is a thrush.” Gandalf corrected placing a hand on the young dwarf’s shoulder.

“We will take it as a good omen.” Thorin said gleefully his arms tightened around Nyx’s waist.

“Yes. Yes. I do believe the worst is behind us.” Bilbo sighed looking over the company with a smile flipping a unknown golden trinket in his pocket.


End file.
